


Side-Saddle Anger

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anger, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Horseback Riding, Humor, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley can have a bit of a temper when pushed





	Side-Saddle Anger

“You’re getting really good at riding side-saddle!” Lefou laughed a little and added, “I remember when you first had to learn how to do it and you kept falling off your horse! I thought your mother was going to end up banning you from riding forever. She was crying for days when you fell the first time!”

Stanley sniffed, making a show of straightening their back and holding their head up high. They mentally stopped themselves from running a tongue over their lips; the last thing they wanted to do was ruin the new lipstick they were wearing. They looked down their nose at Lefou. “That was a long time ago,” they said.

“It was a week and a half ago,” Lefou countered. 

They held their unamused expression a moment longer before finally breaking into a smile, laughing as they looked at him. “It’s lovely to ride like this. It feels nice when I’m wearing one of my dresses or skirts! You should try it sometime.”

“The side-saddle or the skirts?” Lefou asked.

“Both,” they chirped.

Lefou laughed, shaking his head. “You’re impossible,” he said.

The pair had been sent on an errand for Belle, riding to a nearby town to collect the books she had been promised for Villeneuve’s new library. The people gave them a good amount of different kinds of books and Lefou was certain Belle would be excited to see them. Now they just needed to get back, taking the road back to Villeneuve. If they continued at their current pace he was certain they would make it just before nightfall.

Stanley smoothed a hand over their coral pink riding habit, fixing the sleeves of the jacket. They then shifted to adjust the bottom of their peach colored undress underneath, ensuring the skirts covered their legs. “I love these clothes,” they whispered.

“Belle did say she had ordered you a surprise from Paris. I didn’t think it would be a riding habit though.”

“Well I couldn’t ride a horse whenever I had a skirt or dress on, could I? It’s not very ladylike. I might as well have been riding astride in them!”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t enjoy the view of your legs. Especially if they’re wrapped around something strong and hard.”

Stanley snorted and lightly slapped Lefou’s arm, “filthy minded man!”

“Only when I’m around you,” Lefou hummed. He watched the way Stanley’s cheeks turned pinker than the blush they wore and he reached out to catch their chin, pulling them over for a kiss.

“I told you France was completely backwards! They’ve even got boys dressed like girls out here in the sticks! You owe me a drink when we get back to a proper country.”

The two looked up at the voice, Stanley frowning a little as they shifted in their saddle. A cart was pulled to the side of the road, the two occupants having stopped to eat something. They were looking at them.

“Englishmen,” Lefou sighed. He rolled his eyes, “just ignore them, Stanley. We...Stanley?” Lefou frowned when he realized Stanley was no longer beside him, looking around for where they had gone. “Stanley!” he hissed, eyes growing wide as he watched Stanley urging their horse into a trot towards the cart.

“Did you say something?” Stanley demanded, eyes dark. Their hand moved to the scabbard tied to their saddle, touching the hilt of their sword.

The first man who had spoken snorted, waving a dismissive hand in their direction. “Not to some foppish waif like you!”

“Don’t get your petticoats in a twist, little girl,” his companion agreed.

Stanley’s eyes flashed and they made as if to draw their sword. “You..!”

Lefou caught their wrist, stopping them. “Stanley, we should get back. Don’t waste your time on some Englishmen. They’re just lucky Prince Adam has been opening trade again through these lands to foreigners.”

“...merci, mon trésor. I’ve been trying to work on my temper,” Stanley muttered. They allowed Lefou to lead the way, sighing as they focused on the books and Belle.

“That’s the problem with French mothers! All they want are girls so they turn their sons into sissy little sodomite daughters!”

“Dammit,” Lefou hissed.

“Je vais vous montrer qui est une sissy!” Stanley roared, drawing their sword as they whipped their horse around and charged at the men.

Lefou watched as Stanley chased the men back into their cart, nostrils flared as they barely stayed on their horse. They shouted furiously at them in French, trying to make them come out and fight like men. The Englishmen wisely didn’t take the challenge. 

Stanley swung their sword at the harnesses that held the horses to the cart, spooking the animals to make them run off in separate directions. This seemed to calm them down and they sheathed their sword before trotting back to Lefou. 

“Happy?” Lefou asked.

“Very,” Stanley huffed, taking a moment to make sure their curls were not out of place.

“Stanley?”

“Hm?” Stanley blinked and looked at Lefou, waiting to be scolded. They had been warned about their temper before.

Lefou smiled, patting their arm. “That was hilarious,” he said, “but try not to go charging into something that could get you hurt.”

Stanley nodded, kissing Lefou on the forehead. “I’ll try.”


End file.
